Encanto de Serpiente
by AnSaku
Summary: Estaba consciente del encantó que poseía y le gustaba usarlo para que los chicos hicieran lo que ella quisiera, nadie podía resistírsele, nadie que ella quisiera, solo había un chico que no sucumbía, que parecía indiferente a su encanto de serpiente.ONESH


ENCANTO DE SERPIENTE.

Estaba consciente del encantó que poseía y le gustaba usarlo para que los chicos hicieran lo que ella quisiera, nadie podía resistírsele, nadie que ella quisiera, solo había un chico que no sucumbía, que parecía indiferente a ella.

Draco Malfoy.

No era que no le prestara atención, era simplemente que no entraba en su juego, eran buenos amigos, pero ella quería que fueran algo mas, cada vez que lo intentaba el chico solo torcía su sonrisa, como en un gesto burlón y al mismo tiempo, irresistible, con eso solo conseguía confundirla demasiado. También estaba el asunto de Astoria Greengrass, una chiquilla de cuarto curso, era indudable que el chico Malfoy disfrutaba enormemente de esa compañía.

Un día, Pansy esperaba a Draco en la entrada del gran comedor mientras él se despedía de la chica Greengrass, a pesar de ser una Slytherin como ella, le parecía que no cubría con el perfil de las serpientes, la joven era algo rarita, hasta cierto punto le recordaba al ratón de biblioteca Granger, jamás se metía en líos, siempre estaba pegada a algún libro, y al parecer era la mejor de su curso, nada que ver con Parkinson, quien era la señorita popularidad.

Cuando Draco se le acercó lo tomó de la mano y con una voz entre melosa y con algo de fastidio le dijo:

- No sé porque dejas que te vean con ella, es tan sosa.

- No empieces Pansy, tiene sus ventajas, me ayuda con las tareas.

- ¿Cómo te ayuda si esta en cuarto curso y tú en sexto?

- Pues eso debería bastarte para que te imagines lo valiosa que es para mí, no me iría tan bien si no fuera por ella.

- ¡Oh, Draco! Ahora lo comprendo todo, ¡La estas utilizando!- Una expresión de extraña ternura resplandecía en su rostro.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Al principio tal vez, pero ahora es una buena amiga.

- ¿Tan buena como yo?- exclamó ofendida.

- No. Ya sabes que no hay nadie como tú.- Ante esta declaración, la chica rodeó el cuello del muchacho y le regaló una sonrisa seductora.

- Sabes que yo podría ser para ti mucho más que una amiga si tú…

- No Pansy, ya hemos hablado de eso.- Su rostro se transformó en una expresión nerviosa. Rompió el abrazo y entró en el gran comedor seguido por la muchacha.

- ¿Por qué no Draco?- replicó enfurecida, no hay nada peor que una chica con el orgullo herido, el joven se dio media vuelta de manera brusca y la encaró.

- No voy a discutir esto contigo en medio del Gran comedor, mientras todos nos observan, déjate ya de escenas infantiles Parkinson, comienzas a irritarme.

Así que lo irritaba. Bien, Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de saber lo que era tener a Pansy Parkinson como enemiga y la verdad es que no era algo que alguien quisiera, de ser el único chico por el que ella haría cualquier cosa, ahora se encargaría de mostrarle lo verdaderamente irritante que podía llegar a ser, o al menos eso se proponía y seguramente lo habría logrado pero ella no contaba con que el muchacho no fuera completamente sincero con ella.

Durante la comida de ese día, el chico Malfoy se sentó junto a sus gorilones amigos de siempre, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras que ella dejaba salir todo el veneno que poseía en compañía del grupo de chicas del cual era la cabecilla.

Sí Pansy no hubiera estado tan indignada seguramente se habría dado cuenta de que el rubio no era capaz de quitarle la mirada de encima, ni siquiera el mismo sabía que era capaz de albergar ese sentimiento llamado culpa y mucho menos la capacidad de amar a una joven tan perfecta para él como lo era Pansy, pero esa misma contrariedad era lo que hacía que no se atreviera a definir su relación con ella.

Todos en Hogwarts se imaginaban que eran mucho más que amigos, incluso la misma Pansy así lo creía en ocasiones pero, Malfoy siempre parecía distante cuando se trataba de hablar de ellos dos, en cambio, si se aliaban para hacer alguna broma pesada a algún compañero él era el primer interesado. ¿Cómo iba explicarle a la chica que nunca había sentido lo que por ella, antes? ¿Cómo explicarle que descubrir ese sentimiento era completamente nuevo para él? ¿Cómo admitir que temía confesarlo?

Esa noche, Draco se quedó hasta tarde en la sala común repasando unos apuntes que Astoria le había prestado, estaba a punto de reprobar Historia de la magia, después de holgazanear todo el mes, por lo menos debía quedarse despierto esa noche para aunque sea no suspender el examen del día siguiente. Pero la materia era aburridísima y fue inevitable no quedarse dormido sobre el libro.

¿Con que soñaba? No importa lo que pasó al despertar fue mucho mejor.

Comenzó a sentir que alguien lo movía y se despertó, para descubrir que tenía un brazo colgando del cuello de Pansy. Al notarlo se incorporó de inmediato, se levantó de la silla y se alejó unos pasos de ella.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó algo sobresaltado.

- Nada, solo te llevaba a tu dormitorio, te veías algo incomodo, pero ahora que te has despertado podrás llegar por tu propio pie, buenas noches.- su tono seguía siendo de indignación, al despedirse se dio media vuelta, pero Malfoy no la dejo irse.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Acabas de llegar?- La chica seguía usando el uniforme aunque no la túnica.

- No, mi pijama es igual a mi uniforme- contestó con sarcasmo- por supuesto que acabo de llegar, pero eso es algo que no te interesa, hasta mañana.- otra vez se giro para marcharse, pero Draco la tomó del brazo y se lo impidió.

- Pansy, esta tarde, cuando entramos al gran comedor, te prometí que hablaríamos…

- ¿Sobre qué Draco? Porque para mí todo quedó muy claro. Creí que yo te interesaba como algo más que una amiga, pero me equivoque, es obvio que Greengrass…

- Greengrass nada, ya te dije que es solo una buena amiga, pero tú, Pansy siempre has sido algo más para mí.

- Adivino, soy algo así como tu hermana pequeña ¿No?- contestó sarcástica.

- ¡Por dios Pansy, no! Intento decirte que siento lo mismo que tú, pero… ¡Maldición!- se acercó a la chica y la tomó con fuerza por los ante brazos- eres mi mejor amiga, creí que sabias lo que me estaba pasando, me conoces mejor que nadie, pensé que sabías lo cobarde que soy- hablaba como si regañara a la muchacha, con rabia, con enojo, aunque para consigo mismo.

- No soy adivina Draco- susurró- una chica necesita que se lo dejen claro.

Movido por el impulso del momento, el joven la beso, era un beso cargado de emociones, no fue tierno ni dulce, en realidad fue amargo, pero también apasionado, también algo torpe, la chica tenía experiencia pero él no. Pansy llevó sus manos a la cintura del muchacho y él acarició su mejilla, ambos sentían que sus corazones estaban por salirse de sus cuerpos y la cercanía del otro era tortura, dolía por lo mucho que lo habían esperado.

- ¿Quedó claro?- no tenía aliento, solo pudo susurrar, antes de comenzar a respirar entrecortadamente.

- No es suficiente… ¿Significa que ya no somos solo amigos?

- Nunca hemos sido solo amigos Pansy, eso lo sabes.

- Ya te lo dije Draco, necesito que lo dejes claro.

- No Pansy, ya no somos solo amigos, ahora estamos juntos y ya no permitiré que andes por ahí con cualquiera, ahora eres mía y de nadie más… ¿Queda claro?- A la chica se le escapó una risita burlona.

- Sí, quedó claro.

Aferrándose a la camisa del rubio volvió a besarlo, mientras el comenzaba a deshacerse de la falda de su compañera.


End file.
